


honey, you’re familar

by camdotcom



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, SnowBaz, its not even that angsty that’s just the characters, literally just fluff because wayward son killed me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 18:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdotcom/pseuds/camdotcom
Summary: takes place during chapter 41 (ish??) of wayward son. so spoilers?? sorry this is so short but i literally wrote it on the bus ride homesimon and baz need to talk. turns out they’re not very good at talking.





	honey, you’re familar

**SIMON**

The sky is so big and so black. This moment could go on forever and so wouldn’t complain. I can see so many stars. There aren’t this many stars in England.  
Even the sky is big in America.  
I barely even hear Baz lean against the side of the stopped truck until he taps his fingers playfully against the metal. I jerk to attention.  
“Hey,” I say softly, and a smirk plays across his lips, like he’s afraid to smile. “Can you sit back here? It's safe now that the sun’s down.”  
He smiles for real now. His eyes are still that sharp gray—though I can barely see them in the moonlight—but they’re softer now. His whole face looks softer. Fuller. Like someone filed down the edges. It feels like it’s been ages since he looked at me like that.  
“But my hair…” Baz groans, but he climbs over and I jab him with my elbow. He jabs me back.  
He’s just sitting there, and we’re barely even touching. But I think we’re closer than we have been in months. And something about that tugs at my stomach. My heart aches. And not in the ‘I feel so bad about breaking up with him’ way. In the ‘I don’t know how I thought I could ever live without him’ way.  
Just him sitting next to me is more comforting then I’ve felt for the past six months.  
When someone shows you who they are, believe them.  
I remember the night of the Leaver’s Ball. It feels so long ago now. But dancing with Baz was such an ethereal experience, I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. I don’t see how I ever could. He showed me who he was then. He took my hand and my waist and didn’t care who was watching. He chose me. Me. And I never told him, but that was the night I chose him, too.  
For a while, I was afraid that I wasn’t really in love with him. That maybe it really was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe I just kissed him to keep him from blowing himself up.  
But sitting here right now, I know I love him. I do. I always have. He’s shoulder to shoulder with me, and I love him. I don’t think I’ve ever told him.  
I turn to Baz, and he’s looking at me lazily, like he doesn’t care if he gets caught. It’s how he used to look at me in me and Penny’s flat when I’d wake up. I would immediately fall asleep after a day of classes, and he’d always be there when I woke up. Giving me this look. Sometimes he’d kiss me.  
I kiss him now. Just a peck. But he looks at me like I’m the world. He told me I was the sun that night too, at the Leavers Ball. Would that make him the moon?  
He kisses me. It’s long and slow and I don’t know how to handle myself. It’s like I forgot how to kiss him. He puts his cold, cold hands on my face. I think he’s anchoring me down. I put my hands on his waist, and he’s so thin, so delicate. But he pushes on, so I slide my hands onto his back.  
Baz pulls away first. He goes to speak, but the engine rumbles to life and drowns him out. He smiled weakly. I take his hand, and it’s warm from my face. Grey as he is, his skin is dark and smooth and beautiful. Baz is the only man I’d ever call beautiful. The only person, maybe.  
Baz pulls me in close to him, and I welcome it. It feels like so long since I’ve hugged him. The wind whips around us, and I must be a campfire to him.  
“Simon,” Baz says. I can only hear him because he’s so close to me. Him saying my name still makes me shiver. I’m a good way. “Simon Snow. Crowley, you’re impossible.”  
I want to see his face. I need to see him. But he keeps talking.  
“After all this, we’re still together,” he says into my ear. “I was afraid, before. For us. For you.” For me. “You don’t have to be worried about me. Don’t worry about whether or not I still love you after all we’ve been through. I’ve loved you since the day I met you and I’ll love you to the day I die.”  
I do pull back then. He’s teary-eyed and it’s all I can do to stop from wiping away a tear. The wind whips it away. His cheekbones are practically glowing in the moonlight, his eyes freckles with stars. The ash on his nose is hardly there anymore. Under it, he’s blushing.   
“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” I say loudly, and he shoves my shoulder. I catch him grinning. “I love you.”  
Baz isn’t a hugger. But he slings his arms around my shoulders, and I bury my head in his chest. I can’t tell if it’s just the road beneath the truck or not, but I swear I can hear Baz’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i really miss them, okay?? i’m not prepared to wait 3 more years for the next one.


End file.
